Pregnant?
by the daily whatever
Summary: One day Tohru, Akito, Machi, Machi, Mayuko and Rin thought the same thing 'Am I pregnant'In a story where tests get mixed up and people must find out who is pregnant. Find out who is pregnant,and a new dad is found, or maybe more than one? Hope you like and R&R please, many thanks.
1. Chapter 1: Am I pregnant?

Tohru was sleeping soundly until the beeping of her alarm brought her back to reality. She tossed and turned to her side and saw Kyo sleeping next to her. She worked her way over to him and snuggled her head into his chest. "Mmmmmm…" Kyo groaned in slight annoyance at being woken up, he opened his eyes and looked down towards Tohru who was smiling up at him. "Good morning." He mumbled and turned them both over and Tohru laughed and he kissed her to muffle the sound of the laugh he loved. "Hi sweetie," Tohru whispered to him, "We should wake up now and get ready for school." She said sitting up and stretching, Kyo just looked at her, "Stop looking." Tohru was blushing because she suddenly remembered last night's events. Tohru said covering herself up because she was, well, nude. "Fine, let's get ready." Kyo said and the two of them got up, dressed and headed downstairs. Shigure was downstairs already but there was no sign of Yuki.

"Where's Yuki?" Kyo asked. "I don't know, I don't think he came home last night. Did you see him last night?" Tohru and Kyo didn't respond they just shook their heads. "Wait, you weren't even here last night. Were you?" Tohru asked. Shigure was now silent, yes he wasn't at home last night because he spent the night with Akito but he couldn't say that to them because they only just found out that Akito was a girl; he didn't want to embarrass her. But it was more obvious considering that her hair had grown to her shoulders now. "No I was here." Shigure lied. Kyo nodded and looked at the clock on the kitchen wall. "Okay we have to go to school now. See you Shigure." Kyo said, "Bye Shigure." Tohru said. "Bye you two, see you after school." Shigure said and continued typing for his new book.

**XXX**

Yuki felt something but he didn't know what it was. Smooth? Stocking? He opened his eyes and saw Machi stocking his chest with her hand and smiling at him happily. He smiled back and kissed her, "Good morning, we have to go we're already late." He said, "No not yet." Machi said and kissed him again. He pushed her away gently and pulled her up into a sitting position and she gave in and they got dressed and headed off to school. When they were walking to school they ran right into Mayuko. "You two are cutting it close." Mayuko said, "Same to you." Machi said, "What I slept in." Mayuko said 'With Hatori'. Mayuko thought, she thought back to last night when Hatori came over very late and they made love for the first time even though they had been going out for about six months. But Hatori was a little shy, especially when it came to the relationship things so Mayuko waited until they were both ready. She also found it cute that he was so shy.

**XXX**

The next day Tohru, Rin, Machi, Mayuko and Akito were all feeling awful, really ill in the morning and extremely hungry in the day and nights. They didn't say anything about it because they thought it might just be a bug going around. Akito was walking with Hatori to Shigures house but they had to take the local bus in town because Hatori's car was out of petrol, and Akito was feeling ill again and she rubbed her hand over her stomach. "Are you okay?" Hatori asked. "I'm fine." Akito said a little unsure saying it, she buttoned up her coat more. 'It's too cold today.' Akio thought when they reached the bus stop. A man who was sitting stood up. "Please ma'am you shouldn't be standing in your condition." The man said gesturing his hand toward the seat he was once on. "What?" Akito was silent for a second, "No I'm not-" Akito began to think, she had been ill in the mornings for nearly three days and she was hungry all the time and she was sore everywhere. 'Holy shit I'm pregnant?' "No I'm no pregnant sir." Akito said and he sat back down looking a little embarrassed for thinking Akito was pregnant. 'Shigure is a dead man.' Akito thought, 'No time for that, I need to go get a pregnancy test.' Little did she know that Tohru, Mayu and Machi were thinking all the same thing. 'Am I pregnant?'


	2. Chapter 2: Which test is which?

Akito was so nervous, 'Could I be pregnant?' She thought. Akito didn't even know the basics of being a girl, mainly because her crazy ass mother locked her, cut her hair and made her be a boy to honour the family. 'Why did the family have to be so weird? And why did I have to be such a bitch? The family would never support her now that she was having a baby, how will they react when they hear she's not a boy? More importantly how will Shigure react when he hears she's pregnant?' Akito thought, well more like panicked. She walked into the nearest super market the next day to find a pregnancy test.

She walked through the door and tried her best to find the pregnancy test but she couldn't. 'God I'm hopeless.' She'd like to say inexperienced but that kind of wouldn't make sense with the whole being pregnant thing. "Can I help you?" A female voice asked and made Akito jump.

"Oh! What?" Akito asked. She looked up and saw she was standing in front of the pharmaceutical section of the super market and a sweet middle age looking woman was asking her something.

"Can I help you sir?" The woman asked again and Akito looked annoyed.

"Two things, one, I'm a woman and two where are the pregnancy tests?" The woman was in total shock. "You're a woman?"

"Yes and I may be pregnant so if you could tell me where the pregnancy tests are that would be great, because I am on the verge of a nervous breakdown so… You know what I'm probably not pregnant so I'm just gonna' leave." At that moment the woman slammed a long rectangular box on the counter and it read 'Clear blue pregnancy test' across the middle.

"How do know I'm pregnant?" Akito asked.

"Honey I don't but I believe it's better to be safe than sorry."

"That's funny coming from you considering you actually work with pregnant sick people all day."

"Cute now two things for you, one, take the test and congratulations if you're pregnant and two buy some girl clothes here's a really good store for all sizes and even maternity clothes." She said writing down the store. Akito took the paper and the pregnancy test.

"Thank you, oh and where the-"

"Ginger ale and crackers, there in isle two and three." The woman said and Akito thanked her and walked over to those isles. 'Damn cravings' Akito thought. At that moment Machi walked through the door and headed straight towards the pharmaceutical section of the super market.

"Hi can I have a 'Clear blue pregnancy test' in a known see-through bag." Machi asked and the woman handed it to her.

"You're a little young for this don't you think?"

"Yeah well this isn't the first time I've taken this test."

"Your boyfriend never leaves you alone."

"Nope, not since we first 'did it'." Machi said making air quotes. "Well good luck and don't worry you might not be pregnant." The woman said and Machi nodded.

"Oh and were the crackers and ginger ale?"

"There in isle two and three." With that Machi walked away. And just then along came Tohru with Rin next to her. "Tohru we might not be pregnant." Rin said trying to reassure herself and Tohru. The woman at the counter didn't even have to ask she just put the test on the table and pointed to isle two and three. Tohru and Rin just looked at her in shock and left in surprise and a little bit disturbed.

"God it's not even spring and so many women are pregnant." The woman said to herself. And yes another woman came up to her counter. Mayuko walked up and was about to ask for a test but the woman beat her to it by putting the test itself on the counter and said the ginger ale and crackers are in isle two and three. Mayuko just stared at her in shock.

"No I cannot tell the future." With that Mayuko walked away to isle two and three. Tohru saw her and dragged Rin round the corner to isle four were Machi was and ran round back to isle three were she bumped into Mayuko.

"Oh! Hi miss." Machi said to Mayuko, she called her 'Miss' because Mayuko was still her teacher which made Mayuko very unsure of herself just then. The two young women were hiding the tests behind their backs and they both just wanted to run out the door. Akito swung round the corner and when she saw Machi she swung back round to the till. 'Was that Yuki's girlfriend?' Akito thought to herself.

"Hi Machi…" Mayuko said. "I thought I just saw one of Yuki's relatives." Machi said. "Really?" Mayuko asked and turned around giving Machi a chance to run to the till herself.

**XXX**

When the girls had bought for their tests they went home. Well they were until they remembered they had to go to the main house because they were having New Year's dinner. When each woman got there it was 9:25pm and they were each dying to take the tests. They even brought them to the dinner. Akito walked upstairs to the bathroom and got the test out and took it.

"Tohru are you okay?" Kyo asked her, "Yeah why?" She said smiling to him. "You look jittery and pale are feeling alright?" "I'm fine… I just have to go to the bathroom." She said standing from her seat and ran upstairs. "Oh I'll come with you." Rin said running upstairs after Tohru. "Are they okay?" Shigure asked. "I don't know?" Kyo said laughing a little, "I'll never understand you women." Kyo said and Kagura and Kisa laughed a little. "Then why are you dating one?" Kagura asked and Kyo just smiled.

"You've been acting like that too Machi. Are you alright?" Yuki asked her. "I'm just a little cold; I'll go see if Rin has a jumper I could use." Machi said standing up and Kagura said, "Oh Rin might not have one but I do." Kagura was standing up until, "No!" Machi said to her and Kagura froze. "Don't come up I'll find it." "You don't know where my room is." "I'll guess." Machi said running off upstairs. "Okay seriously what's going on with everybody?" Shigure asked. Hiro and Kisa shrugged their shoulders. "You've got quit a jumpy girlfriend Yuki." Hatori said. "Yeah but she's never like this." Yuki said looking back at the stairs.

Upstairs was a nightmare. Akito dropped her test underneath the bath when she heard a knock at the door. "Hello? Who's in there?" Tohru asked. "It's Akito." "Hurry up!" Rin said banging on the door. "Okay, okay. One second." Akito didn't pick up the test just left it by accident under the bath and she opened the door. "Sorry," Tohru said and she walked in with Rin and they did the exact same thing as Akito but Machi was knocking on the door. "Who's in there?" Machi said knocking on the door. Tohru and Rin dropped their tests on the floor under the bath and they were going to pick them up until Machi knocked on the door again. "Just leave it we'll get it later." Rin said and the two opened the door. "What are you two doing in there?" Machi asked. "We needed pads big deal." Rin said and the two walked away.

"We needed pads? We might be pregnant we never needed pads." Tohru said. "Okay well go tell Machi we were taking pregnancy tests." "Fine, let's go." "Wait we need to get Machi because dinner is ready now." "Okay I'll get her." Rin said and Tohru walked back downstairs and Rin got Machi and guess what happened Machi dropped her test under the bath too. They ate dinner in well and they were all having fun but all the women were still anxious about the tests. After dinner they went to the living room and were all sitting and talking and having a good time waiting for midnight to come to start the New Year.

Machi, Tohru and Rin were talking alone together and Machi asked, "Why were you too in the bathroom together really?" "We can't say why we were in the bathroom?" "I can't say. Wait I know why I can't say, why can't you say?" "We know why we can't say why can't you?" "Oh my God are you pregnant." Rin asked in a whisper. "Are you?" Machi asked. "Are you?" Tohru asked. "Oh my God!" They all gasped. Akito came over and asked, "What's wrong?" "She's pregnant." Tohru said, "Hey so are you two." Machi said. "Wow looks like I'm not the only one." Akito said to herself. "Wait you're pregnant? How?" Rin asked. "Long story but I might not be pregnant because when I was going to check my test I dropped it." "I dropped mine." Machi said. "Same." Rin and Tohru said at the same time. "Yeah I dropped mine under the bath." "I dropped mine under the bath." All the girls said and ran right upstairs.

They went straight through the door and saw Mayuko standing there with a pregnancy test and she dropped hers under that bath too. "Look you might be pregnant too and so are we and we got to get are tests back." Akito said and all the women just went and went under the bath and grabbed their tests.

"Yes a negative one." Tohru said. "Same." Machi said. "Same." Akito said. "Positive." Rin and Mayuko said together. "It might not be you two. We don't know whose test is whose." "You're right, wait what's Akito doing here?" "Okay I had to pretend to be a boy for the family because the head couldn't be a girl, I blame my mother." "Everyone does." Mayuko said. "We have to get another few tests to know." "Who will do it?" At that moment Hatori walked through the door and saw all the women with pregnancy tests in their hands, including his girlfriends. "Are you pregnant?" He asked Mayuko. "I don't know. We all got the tests mixed up, long story, and we need to get more pregnancy tests." Mayuko was cut off by Tohru, "We'll leave." They left leaving Hatori and Mayuko in the bathroom. "Um, like I said we need some more tests so we know who is pregnant and-" "I want it to be us." Hatori said. "What?" "I want you to be pregnant." "Are you drunk?" "No," He laughed. "I have thought about it and I want you to be pregnant." "That's so sweet, but don't get your hopes up because I might not be." "I know I'll go get the tests." "How you gonna' do that?" "I don't know but I will." They left the bathroom and went downstairs again. "Hey you lot okay?" Hiro asked, "Yeah fine." Tohru said sitting next to Kyo again, and Machi sat next to Yuki and Shigure stood with Akito. "Oh I forgot to get cream for the cake." Tohru said looking at Hatori. "I'll get some." He said and he didn't even wait for a response he just left out the door.

**XXX**

About seventeen minutes later he came back with a plastic bag in his hand. He took off his coat and Shigure said, "I'll take the bag." "No that's fine." "Seriously give it." Shigure took the bag but dropped it and four pregnancy tests fell out of the bag and on to the floor making everyone gasp. Tohru, Machi, Mayuko, Rin and Akito picked up a test each and headed upstairs and their boyfriends followed. When upstairs it turned out that Hatori forgot one test so Akito had to wait to find out if she was or wasn't pregnant.

They went down stairs with the tests to wait with the family. Tohru was sitting on Kyo's lap and they were waiting for the test result which took three minutes. Finally the result was ready for her test and she said, "Thank God, thank God it's negative." Everyone was pretty relived with her because she was still in high school. Machi got the same result as Tohru and she was really relived with it as was Yuki. Mayuko got her result and it was a positive and she was in a bit of shock, "I got positive." She said. "Are you okay?" Hatori asked hugged her, "Honestly, yes."

All that was waiting now was Rin's test now and that will determine if she or Akito is pregnant. "Oh my God," Rin said, "What? What's wrong?" Heru asked. "It's… negative." Akito was in more shock than anyone. "Are you okay?" Rin asked Akito, "Wait you're pregnant Akito?" Kyo asked, "I am now." Akito said. "Who's the father?" Ayame asked. "It's me isn't it?" Shigure asked and Akito nodded. Everyone was in shock but still at the end of the day it will be a new year.

Let me know if you want me to write more say when Akito is pregnant and has the baby. Please review and I hope you liked.


	3. Chapter 3: What to expect

So sorry that I haven't updated in a long time, but this defiantly for moncon98 for the comments she left for me to writer more, so here you go, thank you for the comments and the people who added me to their favourites, so sweet X3. Right on with the story… 

Akito was now six months pregnant, and Shigure was really happy. When she was first started showing her pregnancy he moved into the main house to be close with her and she was happy to, yes she said no at first insisting that she can take care of herself but no Shigure 'convinced' her to get him to move in. After two-three mouths her stomach started to show, she wasn't happy because she had always been so skinny and had learned to live with it but Shigure was pleased because he knew soon enough the baby would be kicking.

It happened soon after in the middle of the night, Akito woke Shigure in the middle of the night shaking him like no tomorrow and when he did she just grabbed his hand and placed it on her stomach and the baby was kicking like crazy. And for the first time Akito looked happy, rally happy about this new baby on the way.

Month after long month Akito was going well with her pregnancy. Until she leaned what happened when you gave birth. "It's ten centimetres?" She said questionably. "Well that's not that much, it's like this much right." Akito said putting her hand together and separating them slightly. "Akito that's like three centimetres, this is ten." Kyo said handing her a ruler and pointing to ten. She just looked at it in shock and dropped the ruler. She got more and more into the whole pregnancy thing; hopefully she will buck up the courage for the actual giving birth part.

Hope you liked, short I know. This is my first pregnancy story so if you have any ideas please do tell/write. Please review and mostly enjoy. 


End file.
